


First kiss

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the ImagineYourOTP prompt</p>
<p>"Imagine your OTP French kissing for the first time, and the excitement, nervousness and fiery passion flowing through them as they tease each other with their tongues."</p>
<p>Of course with Jaime and Cersei its their first ever kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

“Is that what they do then?” he asked, and she nodded, her eyes shining with all the excitement of secret knowledge shared.

“I don’t believe you.” he laughed. It sounded disgusting, and implausible, and exactly like one of her tricks.

“Well they do” she replied, matter of factly. “But if you’re too green to try…”

He grabbed her then, hand upon the back of her neck and brought their mouths together. They’d always known what it was to press lips; from the little pecks that were accepted as usual, the way that mother kissed them goodnight, then later, kissing the way that mother and father did when they thought no one else could see. And that was how it began, the dance of lips, petal soft and rhythmic as the tides, almost open… then Cersei stuck her tongue in his mouth, and he knew it had to be a trick for it felt strange and slippery, foreign within its confines.

“Urgh!” he cackled, breaking free, and her brow furrowed. That was not the reaction that the songs spoke of, she was sure. 

“Urgh?” she repeated incredulously, her hand going to her hip in an eerily perfect echo of her mother’s disapproval. “Jaime, you’re not supposed to say ‘urgh’, you lack-wit! You’re supposed to say something gallant” she told him.

“I am?” he asked. “Well… perhaps you’re not doing it right. Come here, let me try again. This time I’ll do it, and you tell me how it feels, see if you feel like saying something gallant afterward”

Their mouths met again, and this time he tried to copy her, though he was a little more tentative, expecting her to react as he had done, and push him away in disgust. But when his tongue flickered against her lips she gave a curious little noise in her throat, and tightened her arms about him, so he supposed she must have liked it better than he.  
Gradually her tongue darted to meet his own, and it was not so strange or slimy as he’d supposed. No, this was wonderful, a dance which brought his heart to beating faster and filled his belly with the same jitter as when they climbed the cliffs together.

And that was how they spent most of the day, practicing their kissing, and though Cersei said it was for when they got married he knew he’d never want to kiss any other lips at all.


End file.
